


Blow me (one last kiss)

by sandia_melon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: Оглядываясь назад, Питер уже с самого начала знал, что позволить Уэйду Уилсону, школьному психу, отсасывать у себя в туалете, было плохой идеей. Единственное, до чего он не додумался, так это то, что его жизнь (ещё больше) встанет с ног на голову.Бета-риддинг Чибишен.Malale, gracias por permiso para traducir esta historia al ruso!





	Blow me (one last kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blow me (one last kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422844) by [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale). 



      Питер, должно быть, сошел с ума. Это единственное возможное объяснение, раз он позволил Уэйду Уилсону (Уэйду.  _УИЛСОНУ_ ) встать на колени между своих ног и отсасывать так, как будто завтра не настанет. Уэйд Уилсон — псих. Странный. Лузер.  
  
      В школе Питер тоже вписывается во все эти категории. Но Уилсон их превосходит. Намного. Возводит их на немыслимый уровень. То, что делает Питер (что позволяет делать с собой) — ошибка. Ужасная ошибка. Он сильно пожалеет, как только сможет думать и вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией. В любой момент. Да, вот прямо сейчас.

      Ему нужна минутка.  
  
      Или лучше пять.  
  
      Или десять. Да, десять звучит хорошо. Несомненно, прерывать кого-то, кто делает (тебе) минет, невежливо, даже если это Уэйд Уилсон. Должны быть какие-нибудь писанные правила, протокол минетов, которые Питер не читал раньше потому, что раньше никто и никогда не хотел отсосать ему.  
  
      А сейчас от горячего, пылкого рта (рта Уэйда Уилсона... психа) всё тело скручивало судорогами удовольствия. Уэйд сосет слишком сильно, как будто хочет душу из него высосать. Жизнь. Если бы Питер не был Человеком-пауком, если бы у него не было сверхспособностей, и его руки (которые способны удержать его на самых высоких зданиях только кончиками пальцев) не были крепко сцеплены со стеной, он, несомненно, упал бы на пол.  
  
      На самом деле, Питер не знает, почему не упал в обморок, когда Уэйд впихнул его в маленькую кабинку и встал на колени, расстёгивая штаны! Но Паркер был уверен, что что-то, должно быть, размягчилось в голове, раз он и звука не издал. Питер чувствовал себя парализованным, немного вне своего тела. Язык Уэйда оборачивает член внутри своего рта, ласкает, проталкивает его глубже, и глотает (Глотает. Он делает глотательное движение, обхватывая его своим ртом — от этого могут остаться синяки — и Питер не может вспомнить, почему считал это плохим), и глухое эхо удовольствия заполняет Питеру голову.  
  
      Он не может говорить. Не может думать. Прошли месяцы, месяцы (с момента смерти дяди Бена. С тех пор, как он надел костюм), в попытках обрести это спокойствие. Не думать. Ни в учебе, ни в патрулировании города, ни даже во сне он не находил мысленный покой. Покой от зудящего ощущения в затылке. От ответственности. От вины.  
  
      Уэйд держал его за бедра, даже несмотря на то, что Питер не двигал ими, не толкался. Скорее не держал, а помогал им прижиматься плотнее. На нем грубые шерстяные гловелетты и кончики его пальцев холодные. Питер чувствует их кожей над краем джинсов. Он хочет смотреть, но не делает этого. Ему сложно дышать, как будто в лёгких пламя, и он тупо пялится мутным взглядом в потолок. Живот напрягается, сильно напрягается, и Питер вспоминает, что это значит. Он сейчас кончит. Вот-вот.  
  
      — Уилсон... Уилсон... — он даже не знает, как ему удается заговорить (если это можно назвать разговором, а не гортанным стоном), но он должен предупредить его. Вежливо предупредить. Минетный этикет.  
  
      Но тот не обращает на него внимания, и Питер не знает, что еще сделать. Он не может отцепить руки от стены (он упадет на пол, выпадет из мира) и, в сомнениях, опускает голову.  
  
      Глаза Уэйда серые, и они внимательно смотрят на Питера. Пряди светлых волос выглядывают из-под глупой красной шерстяной шапки, которую он всегда носит, недостаточно длинные, чтобы прикрыть их, но им это почти удается. Его губы вокруг члена красные и оставляют потёки слюны при каждом движении сверху вниз. И кожа Питера тоже пылает красным. Уэйд обжигает, вот только он не знает — изнутри наружу или же извне внутрь.  
  
      Питер знает, что не должен был смотреть, потому что сразу кончает, как только делает это. Напряжение отпускает, как будто он был луком, на котором разрезали тетиву. Это был не просто оргазм, сексуальное желание и первобытное желание освобождения. Все напряжение в его теле (все напряжение быть Питером Паркером, Человеком-пауком. Ответственность и сила, которые управляют его жизнью) выпущено огромной волной удовольствия и полностью смыло его. Его колени дрожат, мир вращается, а руки — единственный оставшийся якорь.  
  
      Когда он открывает глаза (сам не понял, когда успел закрыть их), ему сложно сфокусироваться, в глазах мелькают маленькие белые пятна. Первое, что он видит, это снова глаза Уилсона. И они такие ужасающе серые.  
  
      Питер кончил ему в рот. Рот, который до сих пор с осторожностью обхватывает головку его члена, пока Уэйд смотрит на него. И продолжает смотреть, мягко выпуская ее, и тонкая ниточка слюны, и не только слюны, течет по его подбородку, прямо по небольшому шраму Уилсона на нем.  
  
      — О, боже. Святые небеса... — лепечет Питер глухо, униженно. — Я... Мне очень жаль, я пытался предупредить тебя...  
  
      Уэйд криво улыбается (такую же улыбку он демонстрировал, когда расстёгивал ему джинсы) и утирается тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
      — Нет проблем, претти бой, — говорит он. Это первые слова, которые Уилсон сказал ему за весь день, и его голос звучит хрипло и грубо.  
  
      Затем он осторожно натягивает Питеру трусы, за ними джинсы и застегивает молнию. Питер подмечает, что его лицо пылает. В этом есть некая интимность, которая не вяжется со всем, что Уэйд делал с ним раньше. Если минет преодолел звуковой барьер близости, то этот маленький жест превзошел световой. Уэйд мог просто уйти, оставив его смущенного и полуобнажённого. Уязвимым во всех отношениях. Но нет. Он ещё шире улыбается Питеру, когда застегивает молнию, а затем поднимается. Он прощально машет рукой, все еще улыбаясь, и покидает уборную для мальчиков, не оглядываясь назад.  
  
      Питер не знает, что, черт возьми, произошло за последние двадцать минут его жизни, но они были самыми нереальными. Он — Человек-паук. Он видел немало нереальных вещей.  
  
      Когда он отрывает руки от стены, на пальцах остаются две отделочные плитки.  


***

  
  
      Питер приветствует тетю Мэй по возвращению домой, и поднимается по лестнице, чтобы запереться в своей комнате. Падает на кровать лицом вниз и вздыхает. У него кружится голова, он устал в хорошем значении этого слова. Тело прекрасно себя чувствует, словно плывет.  
  
      Но в голове — полный хаос.  
  
      Он скидывает ботинки и гусеницей ползет вверх по кровати до ее изголовья, поднимает подушку и накрывает ей голову. Ему нужно сделать домашнюю работу (хотя будем откровенными, домашку он может сделать в автобусе по дороге в школу, и у него ещё останется время), помочь тёте Мэй со счетами, а ночью отправиться на патрулирование. У него нет времени на экзистенциальный кризис. Как и не было его, когда появились силы подниматься по стенам, буквально, и не будет его из-за того, что у величайшего подросткового психопата перемкнуло что-то в голове и тот решил попрактиковать на нем оральный секс.  
  
      Что он вообще знает об Уилсоне? Ничего. Возможно, его даже не просто перемкнуло. Может, для него это обычное дело — бросаться на одиноких, плохо социально-адаптированных парней по понедельникам в пять часов вечера. Питер ничего ему не сказал, да он даже не заметил, что тот тоже находится в туалете. Он просто зашёл умыть лицо и немного освежиться. Он даже считает, что раньше они никогда не были в одном помещении.  
  
      Все, что он знает о Уэйде Уилсоне, это то, что знает вся школа. Что он канадец, что перевелся в прошлом году, и что из всего уничтоженного за все это время имущества школы восемьдесят процентов — его рук дело. Он разбивал окна (сам в них выпрыгивал), поджигал контейнеры (и с улыбкой смотрел, как они горят) и один раз помял автомат с шоколадками одним ударом кулака (не со злости, а просто, потому что мог).  
  
      Ходят слухи, что он стоит на учёте в полиции и, что правда, почти все его боятся. Он всегда один и разговаривает сам с собой. Целые беседы ведёт. Говорят, что он параноидальный шизофреник, который не принимает лекарства, и видит то, чего нет.

      Питер никогда не боялся его. Может быть, потому, что он хорошо разбирался в ярлыках, и хотя Уилсон был психом (совершенно безумным), он никогда не искал проблем с учениками. Когда дело доходило до драки, происходило это по очевидным причинам. Он пытался завязать с кем-нибудь разговор и нарывался на оскорбления, оскорбления без каких-либо причин, или лез в неравную драку. Один раз Флэш Томпсон издевался над тощим пареньком (Питер собирался остановить его, потому что того уже начало заносить), но тут, как ураган, примчался Уилсон и с такой силой двинул Томпсону в живот, что сбил того с ног. За это его отстранили от учебы на неделю.  
  
      Питер не знал, что ему нравятся парни. Он видел, как тот неумело и бесполезно флиртовал почти со всеми девчонкам школы (которые в ужасе сбегали от него). Но то, как открыто Уилсон встал перед ним на колени, и сделал всё так...  _пылко_ , (Питер даже думать об этом не мог, потому что начинало щекотать внизу живота и стыд накрывал с головой) показывало, что члены не вызывали у него отвращения от слова «совсем». Может он би, как Питер? В таком случае, абсолютно точно они одни такие на всю школу.  
  
      Не то, чтобы Питер много думал о своей ориентации, со всей этой супергеройской движухой, борьбой с преступностью, продажей своего лица Дэйли Бьюгл, чтобы те его оклеветали, и так помочь тёте Мэй оплатить счета. Нет, секс (любой) маячил далеко за горизонтом.  
  
      Так и будет, абсолютно точно. То, что произошло тем вечером, было единичным инцидентом. Скорее всего, никто их не услышал, в это время все уже разошлись по домам, а Уилсон к нему больше не подойдёт. Питер к нему тоже. У него нет ни времени, ни желания усложнять себе жизнь школьными глупостями.  
  
      Он — Человек-паук.  
  
      Он хочет лечь в постель и не вставать до рассвета. Тело просит его о сне, по-максимуму воспользоваться этим новым чувством расслабленности. Но Питер должен выполнить свои обязательства. Перед тётей Мэй. Перед городом.  
  
      Он встает и спускается на кухню помочь с домашними делами, поужинать и отправиться ловить преступников и насильников по всему Нью-Йорку.  


***

  
  
      Прошла почти неделя и Питеру ужасно трудно собраться. Никогда ещё не было так сложно сконцентрироваться на чем-либо, тем более на занятиях. У Питера все отлично с внимательностью (это как, когда нет еды под рукой и невозможно сконцентрироваться с пустым желудком, а когда Питер не ест, он у него он всегда пустой).  
  
      Во всем виноваты серые глаза Уэйда. Они преследуют Питера по всей школе, даже когда его там нет. Он чувствует их в столовой, в коридорах. Он даже в туалет без практически эрекции, зайти не может!  
  
      Питер, время от времени, не может не смотреть на Уэйда издалека. Тот кажется таким же (психом), как и всегда, разговаривает сам с собой под трибунами на футбольном поле и играет с зажигалкой у школьных дверей. И всегда, когда ловит на себе взгляд Питера, улыбается, и тому приходится сбегать прежде, чем стыд накроет с головой.  
  
      Не то, чтобы Питер хотел его внимания. Он просто не может не задавать себе всего один вопрос. Вопрос, который управлял всей его жизнью, правдой.  
  
      Почему он?  
  
      Питер надеется, что не сходит с ума. Он абсолютно уверен, что Мстители не позволят присоединиться к их супер-пупер команде, если ты псих. Может он от Уилсона заразился?  
  
      Питер очень хочет сам себя отпинать, потому что, если бы его жизнь уже не была достаточно сложной, то он сам должен был усложнить её ещё больше. Вот бы он мог забыть Уилсона, случившееся в туалете и его чёртовы серые глаза раз и навсегда.  


***

  
  
      Питер ненавидит понедельники всей душой. Ненавидит понедельники и гребаного Электро с его разрядами в десять тысяч вольт, от которых все тело скручивало судорогами. Ожоги почти зажили, но мышечные спазмы от ударов электричества превращают каждое движение в маленькую агонию.  
  
      Он ненавидит понедельники, когда ему не удается отдохнуть в выходные. Они напоминают ему о том, насколько нестабильной, на данный момент, была его жизнь. Питер должен работать, быть супергероем и получать хорошие оценки. Он не собирается отказываться ни от одного пункта, хотя бывают дни, когда подняться с постели — почти пытка, потому что он пообещал дяде Бену. Он не опозорит это обещание.  
  
      И пусть это будет самое трудновыполнимое из всех обещаний в истории.  
  
      Шаркая подошвами, Питер тащится в туалет. Он не замечает, что эта та самая уборная, где он был с Уэйдом- _глупыесерыеглаза_ -Уилсоном. Он просто хочет посидеть и отдохнуть полчаса, возможно, даже, поспать немного.  
  
      Бессознательно он выбирает самую дальнюю кабинку, куда в прошлый раз его пихнул Уэйд. Он садится на прикрытый крышкой унитаз и прислоняет голову к холодной стене. Питер не знает, сколько времени проводит в таком положении. Немного, не больше пяти минут, когда дверка кабинки открывается.  
  
      Это Уэйд.  
  
      Так как Питер сидит, Уилсон кажется чертовски высоким, улыбается так, как только может он (смесь шизофрении и идиотизма) и заглядывает внутрь.  
  
      — Привет, pretty boy, — здоровается он, произнося прозвище, которое, похоже, придумал специально для Питера. Это все, что он говорит (больше, чем в последний раз), прежде чем войти, закрыв за собой дверь и присев на корточки между ног Питера. Снова.  
  
      — Нет, нет, подожди, — останавливает его Питер, прежде чем тот расстегнет ему ширинку. Ему не нужно держать его, Уэйд останавливается мгновенно, глядя на него без какого-либо выражения на лице, кроме ожидания. Питер не может с головой окунуться в эмоциональный аттракцион, по типу американских горок. Не сейчас. Без ответа на вопрос, который (постоянно) разъедает изнутри. — Почему? Почему я? — он вздыхает. Это проклятый вопрос всей его жизни. Снова и снова. — Почему меня?  
  
      Уэйд немного смущенно смотрит на него. Как будто это было и так очевидно, и он не понимает, к чему эти вопросы.  
  
      — Потому что тебе это нужно.  
  
      Питер моргает с открытым ртом. Вот так просто. Так верно. Ему это нужно. Тяжесть мира давит на плечи и ему просто необходима отдушина. Уилсон хочет быть ей.  
  
      — Иди сюда, — рычит Питер, дергает его за запястье и ставит на ноги. Затем тянет бедра Уилсона вниз, заставляя сесть себе на колени. И прежде чем расстегнуть молнию, сжимает тому промежность.  
  
      — Уверен? — спрашивает Уэйд, и впервые его голос звучит по-настоящему сомнительно. — Делать это так? Я вообще-то не пушинка, да и ты немного хиленький.  
  
      — Справляюсь со всем миром, справлюсь и с тобой, — выплевывает Питер. Даже если Уилсон и собирался что-то добавить, он затыкается, когда Питеру, наконец, удается вытащить его член и начать энергично дрочить его.  
  
      Уэйд стонет, фыркает и дрожит, сидя на его коленях. Он лапает Питера через джинсы до тех пор, пока не начинает подражать ему и не выравнивает ритм своей руки с его. У него холодные пальцы и по избитому телу Питера бегут мурашки, но ему всё равно. Вообще не важно. Ему хорошо, лучше, чем хорошо. Рот Уэйда расплавил его, но от его рук все волоски на теле встают дыбом. Просыпаются все нервные окончания.

      — Блять, блять, блять. Не останавливайся, пожалуйста. Все, что хочешь сделаю, только не останавливайся. Твоя рука... Обжигает, мне нравится, обжигает... — Уэйд, не переставая, что-то лепечет, и Питер едва его понимает. Вбивается в его руку в поисках большего трения. У Питера нет такой свободы в движении, но ему и не нужно. Уэйд и без того отлично справляется. — О, о, о, у меня есть идея... Да-да, идея...  
  
      Уэйд прижимается своим членом к члену Питера и обхватывает их вместе. Затем берет руку Питера, призывая сделать тоже самое. Ощущения невероятно лучше, когда они вместе сжимают члены во всю длину. Давление, трение такой мягкой кожи друг о друга. Одна из рук Уэйда лежит на его, с силой обхватывая сверху вниз, а другой он делает круговые движения по головкам. Питер не может не дрожать. Его тело устало и болит, но при каждом спазме удовольствия кажется, что, либо одна мышца расслабляется, либо сустав возвращается на свое место. Питер скоро кончит, он знает. У него нет сил терпеть. Его свободная рука сжимает колено Уилсона, чтобы предупредить его.  
  
      Тот ищет взглядом его глаза (они такие,  _такие_ серые) и упирается своим лбом в лоб Питера.  
  
      — Хорошо, давай. Давай, я хочу увидеть твое лицо. Ну же, Паркер... Давай, претти бой...  
  
      Питер закрывает глаза и позволяет оргазму унести себя. Голос Уэйда не исчезает, он продолжает говорить непонятные глупости. Воздух исчез из легких, и ему приходится восполнять его глубокими вдохами. Уэйд продолжает двигать руками, хотя его член уже опал. Контраст невероятен на фоне его каменного члена. От этого пробирает озноб.  
  
      Он снова поднимает глаза. Уэйд кончает с чуть приоткрытыми глазами.  
  
      Они более серые, чем когда-либо.  


***

  
  
      Питер считает, что способен поддерживать такие отношения. Спонтанные и физические. Никаких связей или сложностей.  
  
      Питер ошибается.  
  
      Встречи с Уэйдом повторяются один или два раза в неделю. Они всегда быстрые, жадные и почти жестокие. Кажется, что у того есть шестое чувство, и он знает, когда Питер напряжен или истощен, и ждет его в туалете.  
  
      То, что никто их не поймал, больше похоже на подарок Вселенной за их добрые дела, а не на удачу. Это не нормально, быть таким удачливым, а тем более тому, кем он является. Человеком-пауком.  
  
      Питер считает, что без проблем может контролировать ситуацию. Точно так же, как он держит Человека-паука за пределами своей личной жизни.  
  
      Питер совершенно не прав.  


***

  
  
      В первый и последний действительно солнечный день февраля Питер укладывается на трибуны футбольного поля и прикрывает лицо учебником по биологии. Между занятиями выдалось «окно» и это эквивалентно сиесте в его мире с ежедневным четырехчасовым сном.  
  
      Кто-то поднимает книгу и Питер открывает глаза. Солнечные лучи практически бьют по глазам, но лицо Уэйда, в полуметре от его, создаёт тень и не даёт ему ослепнуть.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивленно спрашивает он. Питер не знает, то ли это потому, что они видятся только в туалете или же потому, что трибуны, как известно, были  _Территорией Уилсона_ , и обычно никто сюда не подходил.  
  
      — Сплю, — отвечает Питер, забирает у него книгу и снова ложится. — Мистер Уоррен заболел, поэтому у меня нет биологии, — и следом спрашивает: — А ты почему не на уроке?  
  
      Уэйд корчит рожу типа  _«Для такого умника, ты довольно тупой»_ , и это то выражение лица, которое Питер не раз видит изо дня в день.  
  
      — Я не хожу на уроки в девяноста процентах случаев.  
  
      Он ложится рядом с Питером, только на ярус ниже. Если бы Питер опустил руку, то, несомненно, коснулся его груди. Питер обычно не прикасается к Уэйду выше талии. Теперь, когда он думает об этом, он понимает, что они даже ни разу не целовались.  
  
      — И как ты планируешь выпускаться?  
  
      — Я не планирую заканчивать учебу, — Питер поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Уэйд закинул руки за голову и пялился в небо. Он кажется слишком огромным для сидушек, как будто вот-вот упадет с обоих краёв, и Питер не уверен, это потому, что тот слишком мускулистый или же потому, что на нём слишком много одежды. Возможно их совокупность. — Я здесь так, проходом.  
  
      Питер хочет сказать:  _«Разве не все мы здесь такие?»_ , но не делает этого. Фактически, в другой день, он бы даже попытался убедить Уэйда получить школьный аттестат, но не сегодня. Не его. Он слишком отличается для такого рода вещей, для «идеальной нормальной жизни», чтобы соответствовать им. Питер это видит и понимает.  
  
      — Ну, я уверен, с тобой все будет в порядке.  
  
      — Ага... — говорит он с улыбкой.  
  
      Питер кладет книгу обратно на лицо и скрещивает руки на животе. Зима прощается — воздух на улице обволакивает мягким теплом. Ему спокойно, что бывает очень редко. Непрестанно зудящее и звенящее ощущение в затылке молчит. Паучье чутьё хорошо спасает жизнь, но Питер живёт в Нью-Йорке. Здесь опасностей вокруг также много, как и вооруженных идиотов на улицах. А их много и они редчайшие идиоты.  
  
      Сейчас, когда он думает об этом, его паучье чутьё никогда не срабатывало на Уэйда. Именно поэтому тому всегда неожиданно удавалось подловить Питера в туалете и, без церемоний, запихнуть в кабинку. Даже тётя Мэй на распродажах больше церемонилась!  
  
      Уилсон никогда не был угрозой. Питер думает, что это нечто важное. Что-то, что объяснит многие вещи, но Питер не может сосредоточиться. Уэйд рассказывает ему (Уэйд на самом деле никогда не затыкается) об облаках или нечто подобном, и Питера усыпляет его шепот.  
  
      — Эй, Паркер. Ты посмотри, пропустишь же все. Это облако похоже на свинью, которая жрет тако. Паркер, смотри. Смотри.  
  
      — Я сплю, Уилсон.  


***

  
  
      Уэйд Уилсон, серьезно, никогда не затыкается. Он говорит, когда дрочит Питеру, говорит, когда ест (это действительно отвратительно). Единственное, он не разговаривает, когда делает минет, но издаёт много странных звуков, поэтому Питер думает, что он, на самом деле, пытается, но у него не получается.  
  
      А ещё он верит, что инопланетяне среди нас, что у всех правительств есть секретная организация, и что Джордж Лукас испортил  _«Звездные войны»_  созданием Джа-Джа Бинкса (Питер тоже так считает и уверен, что остальное человечество согласится с ними). Питер знает, что он устраивает марафоны  _«Звездного пути»_ , когда ему становится скучно, что он защищает тако, как сбалансированную питательную пищу, что он живет один в одном из худших районов Квинса (не то, чтобы Питер следил за ним или что-то в этом духе — он не сталкер. Питер знает о сталкерах, от которых куча проблем, обычно он таких отлавливает по ночам. Просто он как-то патрулировал город и видел, как Уэйд заходит домой) и что у него нет друзей в пределах и за порогом школы.

      Все это он узнает, проводя больше, чем считал возможным, времени с Уэйдом Уилсоном. Потому что теперь они видятся не только в туалете, но иногда вместе ходят на трибуны, и пару раз они сели пообедать вместе в столовой под взглядами и шепотками других.  
  
      Питер знает, как это выглядит, знает, что они привлекают внимание (Уэйд привлекает), просто взаимодействуя. Несколько одноклассников спросили его, как он может быть таким спокойным рядом с «психом Уилсоном». Питер только пожал плечами.  
  
      Потому что да, Уэйд — другой. Но Питер тоже, и ему приходится каждый день притворяться, что это не так. Что он не Человек-паук. Что не борется против опасных правонарушителей и преступных организаций. Что у него нет сверхспособностей. Что, на самом деле, он не вписывается ни в одно место.  
  
      Так что да, Уэйд Уилсон отличается, но Питер отличается ещё больше. Но дружба с кем-то вроде него успокаивает Питера (когда тот не выводит его своей глупостью), поэтому никого вообще не должно волновать, что он делает в свое свободное время.  
  
      — Теперь придурки ходят по двое, — ляпнул как-то раз Флэш, проходя мимо стола, за которым они сидели.  
  
      — Не ревнуй, из-за того, что я не звонил тебе после той ночи, Юджин! Ты же знаешь, у нас нет будущего! — орёт Уэйд во все горло.  
  
      Питер в столовой смеется до тех пор, пока не раздастся звонок.  


***

  
  
      Усталый разум требует объяснений, почему это первое место, куда отправляется Питер, но тот не хочет. Нет. Не сегодня, не этой ночью. Не после такого длинного дня с похищением тёти Мэй, чтобы поквитаться с ним, Человеком-пауком. Нет. Не после драки с шестью...  _психопатами_ , когда Питер обмирал от страха каждый раз, думая, что, если он не справится, то потеряет своего последнего близкого человека. Питер думал, что познал страх, но сильно ошибался. Ничто в мире его так не пугало, как мысль о смерти тёти Мэй.  
  
      Сейчас тетя Мэй спокойно спит, благодаря успокоительному и стопке водки, и Питер хочет перестать думать о том, какой ужасной стала бы его жизнь, мир и вселенная в целом, если бы эта прекрасная женщина перестала существовать. Он хочет перестать бояться, сделать это  _немедленно_ , потому что не верит, что его рассудок выдержит.  
  
      Уэйд живет на четвертом этаже старого здания из красного кирпича, и ему до смешного легко туда добраться. Он осторожно опускается на пожарную лестницу и заглядывает в окно. В комнате темно, из открытой двери льётся мягкий, мерцающий свет, явно от телевизора в гостиной. Он тянет раму вверх, и окно свободно поддается потому, что Уэйд забыл закрыть его (или потому, что Питер был сильно расстроен и сорвал щеколду. Он надеется, что нет).  
  
      Он практически уже проскользнул внутрь, когда зажёгся свет и в комнату вошёл Уэйд с высоко поднятой бейсбольной битой в руках.  
  
      — Я убью тебя ублюдок!.. Питер? — Уэйд узнал его и бросил биту. — Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь? Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу?  
  
      — Ты сказал мне, — врёт Питер. Он пробирается внутрь и закрывает окно. Слава богу, защёлку не сломал.  
  
      — Я сказал тебе?  
  
      — Ага...  
  
      Уэйд кривится, прикидывая, а затем пожимает плечами, словно признавая, что, должно быть, сказал, но забыл.  
  
      Питер вздыхает, встряхивая головой. На Уэйде старые спортивные штаны, поношенная красная толстовка и он босиком. На нем нет тупой красной шапочки, и его светлые волосы торчат во все стороны. Таким раздетым Питер его ещё не видел.  
  
      Уэйд долго смотрит на него, пытаясь понять мотивы. Он поднимает биту, ставит ее рядом с дверью и подходит к Питеру.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь, Питер?  
  
      Это не похоже на синоним  _«Что ты здесь делаешь, Питер?»_. Кажется, что Уэйд, со своей странной интуицией, знает, зачем он здесь. И звучит это скорее, как  _«Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой?»_.  
  
      Питер не сомневается. Он уверен в том, чего хочет.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
  
      Уэйд широко раскрывает глаза, вообще не ожидая такого ответа. Питер, правда, не понимает, откуда столько удивления.  
  
      — Ты?.. Ты понимаешь, что говоришь?  
  
      Питер сокращает дистанцию в пару шагов, цепляется пальцами Уэйду в затылок и целует его. Они впервые целуются и это похоже на столкновение. Сильный удар губ, и Питер пользуется удивлённым стоном Уилсона, чтобы засосать его нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Что ты трахнешь меня, Уилсон. Немедленно, — хрипит он и тянется к штанам, развязывая тугой узел, что удерживает их. Уэйд держит его за запястья, до тех пор, пока Питер не спускает с него штаны.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, бля, — шипит он. Встает у него прямо на глазах. Свободная ткань ничего не скрывает. — Идём в кровать или...  
  
      Поскольку Уилсон не знает, что ещё сказать, он целует Питера. Целуется он хорошо; на вкус приятно. Остро. Им нужно было поцеловаться раньше, намного раньше, потому что теперь Питер не может оторваться от его рта, и они идут, спотыкаясь, до кровати. Она не заправлена, на ней куча из простыней и одеяла, и она сильно пахнет Уэйдом. Питеру всё равно. Ему нравится, почти. Питер падает на спину, Уэйд между его ног и сам начинает снимать с себя куртку, затем кидает ее на пол.  
  
      Уилсон расстёгивает ему толстовку и сует холодную руку под футболку. Питер любит руки Уэйда, но у него нет времени на ласки. Не сейчас. В голове мелькают изображения, о которых он хочет забыть.  
  
      — Поторопись.  
  
      — Стараюсь, — он рыскает в прикроватной тумбочке, пока большой палец другой руки водит по бедренной косточке.  
  
      — Уилсон, трахни меня сейчас, — настаивает он, спуская свои джинсы до колен. Освобождает одну ногу из штанины для большей маневренности, а другую кладет на бедро Уэйда.  
  
      — Но я должен... И у меня есть только гандоны, любриканта нет и ... — возмущается он, с презервативом в руке (Питер узнает в нем те, которые дают на уроках сексуального воспитания, со всякой пропагандой на обёртке) и ищет в своем беспорядке что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее вазелин.  
  
      — Используй слюну. Или ничего. Просто сделай это.  
  
      — Тебе будет больно.  
  
      — Уилсон! — зло кричит он. Тот вздрагивает и Питер немного сожалеет. Он кусает губу и вздыхает, чтобы немного успокоиться. — Извини... Просто... просто сделай это, ладно?  
  
      Уэйд смотрит на него. Приподнимает футболку и ведет рукой по животу. Питер не дурак, он представляет, как сейчас выглядит. Еще не сошедшие синяки по всему телу. Он почти уверен, что у него даже скула опухшая, и Уэйд заметил это, когда увидел его. Серые глаза следят за движением рук на груди, и Питер считает секунды, пока Уэйд не пожалеет и не спросит, какого хрена происходит.

      Эти секунды не поступают. Уэйд спускает нижнее белье до остального комка одежды на лодыжках, пару раз сплевывает в ладонь и наваливается на него сверху. Питер стонет, когда он прижимает его к матрасу и, неуклюже, просяще, целует Уилсона.  
  
      Когда Уэйд вводит указательный палец — это странно и больно. Он растягивает и Питер чувствует себя слишком узким вокруг него. Но он терпел вещи и похуже, бесконечно хуже, поэтому заставляет себя расслабиться и подстёгивает Уэйда ногой. До тех пор, пока тот не вводит второй палец, и не сгибает их. Питер хочет больше и хочет немедленно. Когда третий палец растягивает, как он думает, на пределе возможностей его тела, Питер сжимает рукой светлые пряди, другой обхватывает Уилсона за плечи и прячет своё лицо у того в шее, заглушая свои стоны. Голова кружится, кровь пульсирует в ушах и члене, который не прекращая трётся о поношенную толстовку. Он думает, что сейчас взорвется, изнутри.  
  
      — Давай, давай.  
  
      — Подожди, ну подожди... Позволь мне... — Уэйд двигается, сопит и как-то двигает пальцами, что Питер, на секунду, видит звёзды. Он стонет и выгибается, потирается об Уэйда и тот довольно выдыхает. — Вот она...  
  
      Питер просит ещё и Уэйд делает. Нажимает внутри и это приятно, взаимное удовольствие. Уэйду всегда удается делать его телу приятно и сегодня, как никогда, Питер цепляется за него, как будто это его спасательный круг.  
  
      —  _Трахнитрахнитрахни_ , — повторяет он снова и снова. Уэйд сопит, что-то шепчет ему на ухо, едва можно разобрать, что, и резко вытаскивает все три пальца. Чувствовать себя таким открытым и пустым одновременно — как ощущение головокружения. Ему становится холодно, когда Уэйд встаёт, чтобы дрожащими пальцами вскрыть упаковку презерватива и натянуть его. Едва он устраивается между ног, Питер дергает его на себя, чтобы тот придавил его сверху, обхватывает ногами, тянет за волосы и целует. Уэйд пахнет Уэйдом, на вкус как Уэйд и у него невероятно тонкие и мягкие волосы. Он не хочет никогда прекращать целовать его, потому что здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате, нет ничего от внешнего мира, что беспокоит или угрожает Питеру Паркеру.  
  
      Уэйд толкает его бедра в свои. Питер чувствует латекс, мягкое прикосновение и что-то холодное, пока он проникает внутрь, и боль. Это очень больно, но это хорошая боль, в немного странном смысле. Это боль и удовольствие, и в усталом разуме они не оставляют места ни для чего. Питер впивается ногтями в красную толстовку, кусает ткань, чтобы заглушить свои всхлипы. Талией Уэйд прижимается к тазу, и Питер чувствует, как его бедренная косточка впивается в бедро. Член внутри ощущается твердым, жестким. Питер не может, он собирается покинуть свое тело, пока Уэйд овладевает им, и нет ощущений лучше.  
  
      — Бля... Блять, Питер, блять... Так... О, блять...  
  
      — Двигайся, — приказывает Питер и трётся лицом о его шею. Есть точка ниже линии челюсти, около шрама на подбородке, от воздействия на которую Уэйд стонет протяжно и громко, и Питер принимается мягко ее покусывать. Шея Уэйда — надо же, какое открытие.  
  
      Первые толчки медленные, осторожные. Скользит плохо, смазки почти нет, но Питеру всё равно. Ему нравится жжение. Уэйд внутри ощущается таким твердым, почти пульсирующим, и натирает то место, от которого он видит звездочки в глазах. Питер думает, что может кончить вот так, от боли и наслаждения, переплетающихся между собой, и с пустой головой. Поэтому он подстёгивает дальше, снова и снова, пока ритм не ускоряется, всё быстрее и быстрее. Уэйд втрахивает его в матрас, одной рукой держит за затылок, а другой надрачивает его член. И не прекращает бормотать, шептать глупости прямо на ухо.  
  
      — Так узко, я таю... умираю... Претти бой, ты такой красивый, такой...  
  
      Он не знает, сколько времени они так проводят: сталкиваясь телами беспорядочными и не согласованными движениями. Когда Питер кончает — это как неожиданность, как опасный взрыв, который он сдерживал внутри, с тех самых пор, как впервые поцеловал Уэйда. Он успокаивается, расслабляется, с тяжестью тела Уэйда на себе. Нервные окончания всё ещё подрагивают из-за высвобожденного наслаждения, когда Уэйд ускоряется, вбиваясь яростными, короткими толчками. Кончает он как Питер — жёстко, и глубоко ему в нутро, и последнее, что видит Питер, прежде чем заснуть, — его серые глаза.  
  
      (Следующее утро могло обернуться самой неудобной и ужасной ситуацией в мире, но нет. Питер проснулся полуобнажённый рядом с полностью одетым Уэйдом. Он посмотрел на Уэйда. Тот тоже посмотрел на Питера.  
  
      — Будешь завтракать?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      В итоге, они съели холодную пиццу, сидя на пожарной лестнице старого кирпичного дома. Питер, как никогда более будет благодарен Уэйду за эту ночь и это утро.)  


***

  
  
      Единственной константой в «отношениях» с Уилсоном было то, что он не мог их контролировать; после той ночи они начали пропорционально развиваться. Они не бойфренды. Не просто друзья по  _перепиху_. Они «что-то», и это что-то, единственное, что не осложняет жизнь Питеру.  
  
      Иногда Уэйд целует его на трибунах или позволяет поспать на своем плече. Он всегда отбирает у Питера картошку фри, когда тот зазевается, и пытается списать у него домашнюю работу, хотя у них и нет совместных уроков. Он заполняет тишину своей неутомимой болтовней, которая не оставляет места для самокопания. Они продолжают беспредел в туалете, когда могут, и иногда, очень редко, потому что у Питера есть дела и город, который защищать, они идут в квартиру Уэйда, чтобы посмотреть фильмы о зомби и сериалы восьмидесятых.  
  
      — Ты читаешь  _Дэйли Бьюгл_? — однажды спрашивает Питер, когда укладывается на развороченную кровать Уэйда и достает один экземпляр из-под подушки.  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает он, забирает его из рук и кидает в большую кучу газет в углу. Затем указывает в другой угол комнаты, завешанный его фотографиями, фотографиями Человека-паука (Питер был очень доволен, узнав, что Уэйд его  _фанат_ , и тот не понимал, что за муха его укусила, когда он, чуть ли не катаясь по полу, смеялся) и добавляет, — я вырываю листы  _Дэйли Бьюгл_  и подтираю ими задницу.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что я там работаю, да?  
  
      Уэйд берет лист бумаги с покосившегося стола и показывает ему. На нем картинка, как он прыгает между зданиями, и внизу, очень маленьким шрифтом, написано: _«Автор: П.Б. Паркер»._  
  
      — Конечно, я знаю. А ты знаешь, что ваш босс — полный мудак, который врёт в каждом слове, которое пишет, да?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Супер, — он возвращает лист на свое место и наваливается на Питера. — Мне нравится, когда мы сходимся во мнении, претти бой.  
  
      Питер притягивает его к себе и целует. Ему нравится, когда Уэйд позволяет приласкать себя, и лениво ласкает его язык. Он проводит руками по его спине, и, как бы невзначай, пытается просунуть их под толстовку.  
  
      Уэйд перехватывает его запястья прежде, чем ему это удается. Как всегда. Это смешно, после всего, что они вытворяют, они еще не видели друг друга раздетыми. Полностью голыми. Питер почти всегда оставляет на себе футболку, потому что на теле бывают синяки от стычек. Уэйд просто не хочет, чтобы он его видел.

     Это странно и есть кое-что ещё, но Питер никогда не спрашивает, потому что Уэйд никогда не спрашивает его.  
  
      Кроме того, когда тот переворачивает Питера на матрасе и начинает облизывать нижнюю часть спины, ему трудно сосредоточиться. Уэйд начал покупать смазку и учится пользоваться ей слишком хорошо.  


***

  
  
      — Зачем мне знать все это? Не пригодится же, — жалуется Уэйд, должно быть, в миллионный раз. Питер начинает терять терпение.  
  
      — За прогулы и за все косяки в целом тебя переведут в военную школу. Хочешь, чтобы тебя выперли из этой школы?  
  
      — Нет, — дуется он. — По пятницам в столовке тако. И у нас шуры-муры в туалете.  
  
      — Милые приоритеты, — с издёвкой тянет Питер. Берет маркер, выделяет им параграф в учебнике и показывает Уэйду.  
  
      — Смотри, это обязательно попадет в экзамен на следующей неделе.  
  
      — Херня. В конце мая мне исполнится восемнадцать, и я брошу школу. Зачем им переводить меня, если я уйду сам?  
  
      — Наверное, не хотят, чтобы ты выставил их идиотами за то, что не сдал ни один предмет в их школе.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе не сдать экзамен за меня? Ты точно сдашь.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Ну, даваааай. Я рассчитаюсь с тобой отсосами.  
  
      — Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мы совсем не похожи.  
  
      — Я могу покрасить тебя в блондинчика.  
  
      — А я могу послать тебя к черту за попытку сделать это.  
  
      И Уэйд снова дуется. Питер уже начинает сильно жалеть, что вызвался ему помочь. И за решение встретиться у себя дома, для разнообразия, потому что в свинарнике Уэйда никакой учебной атмосферы. Он удивился, даже слишком, когда Питер предложил пойти к нему, и первый час то и дело спрашивал уверен ли он, что ему можно здесь находится, чем уделял внимание объяснениям темы.  
  
      Но в следующий час уже жаловался на все, и Питер не знает, что было хуже.  
В этот момент слышится хлопок входной двери и Уэйд молниеносно подскакивает на ноги.  
  
      — Ты привел друга, Питер? — спрашивает тетя Мэй, проходя с пакетами в руках через столовую в кухню. И гладит Питера по волосам, когда проходит мимо.  
  
      — Одноклассник, занимаемся, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Его зовут Уэйд Уилсон.  
  
      — О, приятно познакомиться, Уэйд, — тетя Мэй вежливо улыбается, и Уэйд едва слышно произносит «здрасте». Он побледнел и посмотрел на женщину, как будто увидел привидение, но, к счастью, та была слишком занята, чтобы заметить. — Если вы голодны, я быстро чего-нибудь приготовлю.  
  
      Оба говорят ей, что нет необходимости и чтобы она не беспокоилась, и она уходит на кухню, чтобы разобрать покупки и начать готовить.  
  
      Питер не понимает, почему Уэйд так потрясен. Всем известно, что он живет со своей тетей, и то, что его дядю Бена застрелил грабитель. Даже гад Флэш принес ему свои соболезнования.  
  
      — Уилсон, ты вернешься на Землю? — зовёт он. — Пожалуйста, подведи итог этого текста и...  
  
      — Ты живешь только со своей тетей? — спрашивает он, перебивая.  
  
      — Э, да. Почему ты спра?..  
  
      — Только с ней? Вы одни живете здесь. В доме.  
  
      — Да, — отвечает Питер более серьезно. Как каждый раз, когда ему сознательно или бессознательно напоминают, что его дядя Бен больше не с ними. — К чему это?..  
  
      — А она всегда такая? — Уэйд бледнеет и выглядит таким потрясенным, что Питер начинает волноваться. Парень всегда был странным, но он никогда не выглядел таким... напуганным.  
  
      — Какая?  
  
      — Такая... милая.  
  
      — Конечно, она — лучшая, — отвечает Питер категорично, с уверенностью в том, что, для разнообразия, говорит абсолютную правду.  
  
      Уэйд вскакивает и бегая, собирает свои немногочисленные вещи.  
  
      — Я должен идти. Мне нужно идти сейчас.  
  
      — Что? Почему?  
  
      — Я оказался неправ! — кричит он. — Я так ошибся с тобой! Я тебе совсем не нужен, не...  
  
      Уэйд не заканчивает фразу. Он выбегает с перекинутым рюкзаком через плечо, и Питер пытается остановить его, но он не успевает. Питер видит, как тот запрыгивает в автобус, когда возится с ботинками в прихожей.  
  
      Все невероятно странно.  
  
      — Твой друг ушел, Питер? — удивляется тётя Мэй. — Он мог бы остаться на обед, если бы захотел.  
  
      Питер не отвечает. Он не знает, что сказать.  


***

  
  
      Уэйд избегает его три дня подряд, просто не приходит в школу, и это максимум, который они не виделись с тех пор, как начали спать друг с другом. И у Питера нет мысленного хаоса из-за Уэйда Уилсона, нет. Питер не собирается усложнять единственное, что не осложняет его жизнь. Нет. Неа.  
  
      И то, что он три дня подряд патрулирует район Уэйда — это потому, что это действительно опасный район, не более. Он заботится о безопасности граждан.  
  
      Питер сидит на самой вершине дома Уэйда (чисто по-случайности), когда видит, как тот пересекает улицу и идёт к своему подъезду. Уже поздно, очень поздно, и Питер едва различает его лицо, но он узнает шапку и толстовку.  
  
      Его также видит группка идиотов, которые выпивают у соседнего подъезда. Они ему что-то говорят, Питер не разбирает что, но готов поспорить, что ничего приятного, потому, как резко парень разворачивается. Уэйд, не задумываясь, бросается на них. Давно Питер не видел, чтобы он так дрался.  
  
      На мгновение он берет верх, возможно, из-за элемента неожиданности. Но один из членов банды разбивает бутылку, из которой пил, и бросается на него. Уэйд едва уклоняется.  
  
      Больше ему не нужно уворачиваться. Питер вмешивается немедленно. Он обезоруживает мужчину ударом ноги и связывает всех своей паутиной, прежде чем все разбегутся.  
  
      — Это научит вас быть хорошими прохожими, — говорит он, пока подвешивает их на фонарном столбе. Он также залепил им рты паутиной, и, судя по выражению их лиц, они пытались материть его.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Питер, идет к Уэйду и протягивает ему руку. Он старается говорить как обычно, но голос звучит на октаву выше.  
  
      Кажется, ему все равно, потому что Уэйд, широко раскрыв глаза, не приняв руку, шепчет:  
  
      — Питер?  
  
      Отлично, Паркер. Ты проебался, и конкретно.

***

  
  
      Они пошли в его квартиру, чтобы уединиться, хотя Питер проскользнул через окно. Было бы очень трудно объяснить, почему Человек-паук входит через входную дверь, да ещё и пешком.  
  
      Питер снимает маску осторожно, почти со страхом. Он знает, что не будет отпираться, не перед Уэйдом. Это достаточно иррационально, чтобы не верить тому, что говорят свои инстинкты.  
  
      Питер немного удивлен, что он узнал его только по голосу.  
  
      Питер чувствует себя как никогда обнаженным, гораздо более, чем когда они спали вместе. Его тайная личность — тонкая линия, которая защищает его в повседневной жизни. Он передает эту защиту Уэйду, и не то, чтобы он не доверяет ему (Питер доверяет, семьдесят процентов времени), но отсутствие контроля над ситуацией пугает его.  
  
      Он провел рукой по волосам. Уэйд не сказал ни слова, и молчание не слишком ему идёт.  
  
      — Скажи что-нибудь. Чтобы знать, живой ты там или что, — пробует шутить он. Уэйд смотрит на него сверху вниз. Питер почти слышит, как шестеренки крутятся в его голове, но не знает, к какому выводу они проведут.  
  
      — Значит, вот откуда все следы от ударов...  
  
      — А? — только и может выдать Питер. Из всего возможно сказанного это услышать он не ожидал.  
  
       — Я думал... думал, что с тобой это делают дома.  
  
      — Что?! — Питер понимает, что это его вина, потому что никогда не заморачивался объясниться, но предполагал, что Уэйд подумает, что он очень неуклюжий или что его частенько лупили после школы. — Почему ты думал о нечто подобном?  
  
      Тот пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Типичная история «Один предок умирает, а другой прикладывается к бутылке и начинает использовать сына в качестве боксерской груши». Но когда я увидел твою тётю... невозможно. Она похожа на диснеевскую принцессу преклонного возраста.  
  
      — Это, ни разу не типичная история, Уилсон.  
  
      Тот снова пожимает плечами, но теперь избегает смотреть на Питера. Почесывая голову, он стягивает шапку, и начинает играть с ней в руках.  
  
      — Ну, казалось, что ты на плечах тащишь огромный секрет, что взорвешься в любой момент. — И, в конце концов... — указывает он на костюм, — так оно и есть.  
  
      Есть что-то, Питер не знает, что.... неправильное. Он видит это и не видит. Он не уверен что, но чувствует. Это не его паучье чутьё, но что-то внутри подсказывает.  
  
      — Ты лжешь мне.  
  
      — Нет, — Уэйд избегает его взгляда. Питер делает шаг к нему.  
  
      — Почему ты решил, что меня бьют дома?  
  
      Уэйд не отвечает. Питер делает еще один шаг. И еще. Как будто с каждым шагом складывал два и два. Ощущение холода оседает в желудке.  
  
      — Ты думал так, потому что видел это раньше, верно? Не у меня одного есть секреты.  
  
      — Хватит, претти бой.  
  
      — Я снял маску перед тобой. А ты сможешь снять передо мной свою толстовку? — Уэйд отрицательно машет головой. На таком расстоянии шрам на подбородке едва заметен, но Питер не может отвести от него взгляд. Он старается говорить спокойно и твердо, насколько это возможно. — Уэйд, не мог бы ты снять свою толстовку?  
  
      Услышав свое имя, тот кажется обезоруженным. Это нормально, это первый раз, когда Питер называет его так в слух.  
  
      Он очень медленно снимает свою толстовку, а под ней футболка с короткими рукавами. Более чем достаточно, чтобы увидеть разбросанные повсюду, совершенно круглые шрамы, оставленные сигаретой, которую тушили о кожу. Питер делает еще один шаг и останавливается перед Уэйдом, который скрещивает руки, как будто так сможет спрятаться от его глаз.  
  
      — Ты можешь снять и футболку, Уэйд?  
  
      Тот весь дрожит и прикусывает губу. Питер замечает, как он хочет отказаться, но не делает этого. Он хватается за нее и тянет вверх.  
  
      У Уэйда немного бледная кожа, но, конечно же, это потому, что тот никогда не загорает. На торсе такие же круглые отметины, а некоторые выглядят вытянутыми и тонкими, и похожи на порезы. Один тянется через ореол левого соска Уэйда, рвано его разделяя. На плече он видит начало более длинных рубцов.  
  
      Питер медленно двигается вокруг Уэйда, который стоит открытый и напуганный, чтобы посмотреть на его спину. На ней вереница шрамов. Длинные, розовые, они, кажется, сплетаются друг с другом, и практически образуют огромную «Х». Они широкие, рваные, с небольшим выпуклостями. Шрамы от ударов ремнем.  
  
      Питер сталкивался с монстрами, преступниками, гигантскими ящерицами и еще тысячей вещей, и он никогда не испытывал к ним столько ненависти, как к человеку, который сделал это с Уэйдом. Это утробная, сильная ненависть, которая скручивает кишки внутри.  
  
      Та самая ненависть, которую он испытывал к вору, который убил дядю Бена.  
  
      Он медленно обхватывает талию Уэйда сзади и замечает, что тот вздрагивает при прикосновении.  
  
      — Я думал, ты похож на меня, но нет, — говорит он, как будто ему сложно даются слова. Как будто хотел остановиться и не мог. — Ты... ты намного лучше...  
  
      — Это неправда.  
  
      — Я ужасен, претти бой, я...  
  
      Питер скользит рукой по торсу Уэйда вверх, и мягко прикрывает ему рот. Он целует его в плечо, прямо в один из шрамов, и медленно подталкивает к кровати. Он разворачивает его, чтобы поцеловать в губы (медленно, мягко... отвлечь) и аккуратно толкает, чтобы он упал на матрас.  
  
      Уэйд выглядит обеспокоенным, почти испуганным, как будто никогда раньше не видел его, и никогда такого выражения не должно быть на лице Уэйда Уилсона. Питер хочет полностью стереть его.  
  
      Питер тоже забирается на кровать и осторожно стягивает с него штаны (у Уэйда даже на внутренней стороне бедер есть круглые отметины. Он целует каждую, чтобы не думать, как легко ему было бы расколоть башку, как орех, тому негодяю, что оставил их). Трётся щекой о выпуклость под нижним бельем и дрожит всем телом.  
  
      — Питер, что?..  
  
      — Позволь мне, — говорит он, поднимаясь по его бедрам и снимает верхнюю часть костюма. Уэйд сглатывает слюну, пока вес Питера вжимает его в матрас. Питер чувствует эрекцию своей задницей и двигается немного, чтобы услышать приятные слуху стоны. Некоторое время он продолжает тереться о Уэйда, иногда слегка наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать в шею и осторожно приласкать грудь. Он чувствует все неровности на коже благодаря обостренным тактильным чувствам. От грубого до гладкого, от твердого до мягкого.  
  
      — Мы должны были сделать это так намного раньше, — вздыхает он.  
  
      — Почему?..

      — Мне нравится трогать тебя.  
  
      Если Уэйд и собирается протестовать, Питер не даёт ему это сделать, прерывая его поцелуем (это один из самых эффективных способов заткнуть его и, по-видимому, заставить перестать слишком много думать. Трудно представить, что происходит в этом его мозгу). Он копошится, не прерывая поцелуй, чтобы открыть ящик стола и взять смазку.  
  
      — А... презерватив? — спрашивает Уэйд глухо, заметив, что на матрасе только тюбик со смазкой. Питер встает, чтобы снять трико (менее изящно, чем хотелось бы, но судя по тому, как Уэйд немного глупо смотрит на него, может считать это небольшой победой)  
  
      — Он мне нужен с тобой? — спрашивает он без всякой злобы в голосе. — Я чист, я уверен, и ни с кем больше не был. А ты?  
  
      — Что? Нет, нет! Я бы никогда...  
  
      — Хорошо, — бросает трико на пол и стягивает трусы с Уэйда. — Вопрос решен.  
  
      Питер спускается короткими поцелуями по его груди и животу, (у Уэйда дорожка светлых волос тянется от пупка к эрекции и Питер на секунду зарывается в нее носом) пока открывает тюбик со смазкой. Он выливает жидкость на свои пальцы и понимает, что лучшая позиция для задуманного оборачивается для него позой на коленях к верху задницей и с лицом, уткнувшимся в эрекцию Уэйда.  
  
      Это не то, что действительно беспокоит его.  
  
      И он лижет член Уилсона, одновременно вводя в себя первый палец. Потом другой, и следом ещё один. Он перемежает пальцы с облизываниями и вздохами на чувствительную кожу Уэйда, который, кажется, почти дрожит. Питер подготавливает себя быстро, но с Уэйдом обходится медленно, почти осторожно. Целует головку. Целует каждый кусочек тела, до которого дотягивается, пока погружает в себя пальцы до костяшек, и его собственный член изгибается в воздухе, обделённый вниманием.  
  
      Но это того стоит, потому что Уэйд не перестает вздыхать, стонать и выгибаться. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, комкая простыни, словно пытается сдержать себя и меньше двигаться. Но без успеха.  
  
      У Питера нет столько терпения для себя, как у Уэйда к нему, поэтому он считает, что достаточно подготовился. Он по-кошачьи выгибается на бледном теле, перекидывает ноги так, чтобы они оказались по обеим сторонам его бедер. Серые глаза смотрят на него почти удивленно и рот Уэйда не перестает бормотать, шептать, вести сам с собой странные разговоры, которые обычно устраивает со своим мозгом (и в которые Питер никогда не встревает).  
  
      — Что случилось?  
  
      — Ты... ты  _такой_  красивый... Я поверить не могу...  
  
      — Половина человечества скажет тебе, что у меня обычное лицо.  
  
      — Половина... человечества — полные мудаки, — отвечает он с глухой яростью.  
  
      Питер замечает его немного горящие уши, и, чтобы перевести тему, нащупывает его эрекцию и устраивается сверху. Опускается осторожно, наслаждаясь новым ощущением кожи к коже, по чуть-чуть, без спешки, (совершенно отлично от того, как он себя подготавливал. Потому что сегодня с Уэйдом он хочет проявить всю заботу, которую остальной мир никогда не проявлял к нему) до тех пор, пока не наполняется им полностью, касаясь задницей его бедер. У Уэйда, кажется, вот-вот начнется гипервентиляция легких.  
  
      — Знаешь, ты можешь трогать меня.  
  
      Руки Уэйда отпускают простынь, обхватывают член и Питер выгибается и сжимается от дрожи наслаждения.  
  
      — Я не... это имел ввиду, — тяжело дыша говорит он. Уэйд, не понимая, смотрит на него.  
  
      — А что?  
  
      — Не знаю... где захочешь, — чтобы показать, он берет его руки и кладет себе на бедра, прежде чем наклониться к нему. Каждое незначительное движение, сидя на Уэйде сверху — дрожь наслаждения по всему телу. В таком положении ощущения обостряются: глубже, он чувствует себя более открытым.  
  
      Светлые волосы Уэйда рассыпаны по всей подушке. Питер целует его и начинает двигаться. Вперед и назад, в медленном ритме. Он целует и двигается, а Уэйд стонет и хнычет ему в рот.  
  
      Питеру это нравится.  
  
      Ему нравится контроль, нравится ритм и слышать, как Уэйд почти рыдает. Он издает эти грудные звуки и, если Питер проведет по торсу любовника рукой, то сможет почувствовать как он практически вибрирует. Ему нравится, как Уэйд ласкает ему ноги, спину, а иногда сжимает пальцы на затылке. Нравится, как его твердый живот соприкасается с его, зажимая эрекцию и потирают ее с каждым движением.  
  
      Ему очень нравится, очень сильно, твердый член Уэйда внутри, что постоянно надавливает на то местечко, от которого белые пятна в глазах.  
  
      — Питер, претти бой... Я умру... Я умираю? Я думаю, что умираю... Я бы не прочь умереть так.  _Быстрее, пожалуйста..._  
  
      — Шшш, — Питер угождает ему, немного увеличивая скорость движений. Уэйд входит и выходит короткими толчками, а иногда, когда не может сдержаться, подкидывает бедра, и Питер чувствует рывок в желудке и каждый раз все меньше крови в голове.  
  
      Он не знает, сколько времени они так продержались, но больше, чем ожидал. Уэйд каждый раз собирается вот-вот кончить, но не делает этого, а только цепляется за Питера. Обнимает, и везде водит руками: тупые ногти царапают спину, не оставляя следов. Когда сжимает его задницу, больше кричит, чем стонет.  
  
      — Извини, извини...  
  
      — Нет... Сделай так ещё раз.  
  
      Уэйд, в конце концов, помогает ему двигаться, когда движения становятся лихорадочными (хотя ещё медленнее и глубже, чем ранее. Настолько, настолько глубже) и Питер кончает, когда Уэйд обхватывает его талию обеими руками и дёргает вниз. Это длинный оргазм, который заставляет его сжиматься и дрожать, сидя верхом на Уэйде так, что он едва не сваливается с него. Невероятный.  
  
      Но ещё лучше, как Уэйд сжимает его бедра, когда кончает, пытаясь войти в него глубже. Каким потерянным и всхлипывающим выглядит, и Питер выставляет его таким миру. Какой он горячий внутри, как прогибается своим телом к его расслабленному, оставляя следы кончиками своих пальцев.  
  
      Питер слегка улыбается Уэйду в шею, прежде чем заснуть.  
  
      Это те синяки, которые стоят того, чтобы носить их на своем теле.  


***

  
  
      На следующее утро Питер просыпается на спине, с Уэйдом почти на себе, который обхватывает его как осьминог, которым, как иногда Питер думает, он является. Одна из его длинных и мускулистых ног лежит на талии Паркера и он храпит ему в шею. Они потные и немного липкие, но Питер никогда не хочет выбираться из этих объятий.  
  
      Его собственная рука обхватывает Уэйда за спину и начинает скользить кончиками пальцев по шрамам на ней. Гнев, который он испытывает к человеку, оставившему их, всё ещё не отпустил, и Питер боится, что это ощущение, как с вором, который выстрелил в дядю Бена, или со Зловещей шестёркой, которая похитила тётю Мэй, останется с ним навсегда.

      От прикосновений Уэйд просыпается, напрягается. Кажется, что ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не вздрогнуть, и Питер проводит полностью раскрытой ладонью прямо по месту, где шрамы сливаются, образуя эту огромную, почти «Х», чтобы подтолкнуть парня, заставить снова прижаться к себе.  
  
      — Мой отец был амбидекстром*, — комментирует он. Питер не давит, (он сделал это вчера, немного) но сильнее обнимает Уэйда.  _«Ублюдок»_ , — думает он. Или рычит. Он не уверен точно.  
  
      Установившаяся тишина неуютная, но длится недолго. Он же, в конце концов, находится с Уэйдом Уилсоном.  
  
      — Так значит... Человек-паук, да?  
  
      — Ага, — он пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно. — Ты никому не должен рассказывать, Уэйд, ладно?  
  
      — Я бы не стал! — восклицает он, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Клянусь тебе, серьезно. Чем хочешь. Своей коллекцией DVD, или мексиканской едой, или тобой...  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, — Питер берет его за щеки и целует, чтобы заткнуть. — Я тебе верю.  
  
      Уэйд выглядит впечатленным, почти гордым из-за того, что кто-то ему верит. Затем прикусывает губу, неуверенный.  
  
      — Ты же никому не скажешь обо мне... — он дёргает головой назад. — Об этом, правда?  
  
      — Нет, — Питер становится абсолютно серьезным. — Клянусь своей маской и тётей Мэй.  
  
      — Хорошо, супер, — бормочет он. Практически видно, как напряжение исчезает с его лица. Уэйд ложится на него, вжимая в матрас. Питер рассматривает постеры на стенах, не прекращая поглаживать его спину уже обеими руками.  
  
      — Теперь снимешь фотки Человека-паука? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Херушки, нет, — выдает он почти оскорбленно. — теперь уж точно нет.  
  
      Уэйд начинает лениво целовать Питеру шею и у того волосы дыбом встают на затылке.  
  
      — Эй, Питер, можно тебя попросить кое о чём? — говорит он между поцелуями.  
  
      — Хм?  
  
      Через полчаса Питер прыгал по городу, покачиваясь между зданиями, с очень счастливым, безумно орущим Уэйдом (в балаклаве) за спиной.  
  
      Питер ни капли не жалеет. Хотя уверен, что они перебудили три огромных квартала Нью-Йорка.  


***

  
  
      Такие их отношения продолжались довольно долгое время. Школа, квартира Уэйда, редко — дом Питера. Как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто, в действительности, между ними никогда не было секретов.  
  
      Наверное, их никогда и не было, поэтому они так хорошо подошли друг другу. Потому что с самого начала заметили, что что-то не так с ними обоими и приняли это без проблем. Без вопросов.  
  
      Было очень удобно. Все то время, что длились эти отношения — было одним из лучших, что Питер помнит.  
  
      Ночью, за день перед днем рождения Уэйда, тот проскользнул через окно Питера (он впервые это сделал) и попросил поднять его на самое высокое здание в Нью-Йорке, на Башню Свободы, в качестве подарка на день рождения.  
  
      Питер сделал это, и рядом с огромной антенной подарил ему подарок на день рождения, который уже купил: какие-то глупые перчатки. У Питера не очень хорошо выходило выбирать подарки. Уэйд целовал его часами, всяко-разно, до тех пор, пока Питер не оставил его на крыше его дома и отправился патрулировать город.  
  
      — Увидимся завтра, — сказал он.  
  
      Уэйд махнул рукой.  
  
      Тогда Питер видел его в последний раз.  
  
      Питер был удивлен, хотя и не слишком. Он знал, что Уэйд только и ждал восемнадцати, чтобы свалить, знал, что Уэйд здесь только мимоходом. Они говорили об этом несколько раз.  
  
      Но это не мешало Питеру искать его.  
  
      Все в школе — учителя, ассоциация родителей и даже социальный работник спрашивали, где находится Уэйд. Питер не лгал, когда, снова и снова, повторял, что не знает.  
  
      Он не уверен, что ему верили, хотя ему было все равно.  
  
      В конце концов, ему пришлось свыкнуться с положением дел. Он продолжал учиться. Продолжал быть Человеком-пауком. Продолжал быть Питером Паркером.  
  
      Это не мешало ему очень сильно скучать по Уэйду.  
  
      В день выпуска, в день, когда он прощался со школой навсегда, Питер не мог перестать видеть серые глаза повсюду.  
  
**Эпилог: десять лет спустя.  
**  
  
      Дэдпул спас ему жизнь, хотя, честно говоря, Питер спас его намного раньше. Скорее Дэдпул помогал ему, пока Питер спасал ему жизнь. Да, так звучит правильнее.  
  
      Питер знал о Дэдпуле из архивов Мстителей и некоторых других источников, но встречается с ним лицом к лицу впервые. Он настолько сумасшедший, как всё о нем и говорят.  
  
      И устроил конкретную заварушку в центре Нью-Йорка, тоже правда.  
  
      — Эй, спасибо, что снял с меня эту обезьяну-убийцу, претти бой... Упс!  
  
      Дэдпул подносит руку ко рту Питера под маской, и тот на мгновенье теряется, потому что невозможно. Потому что давно, очень давно... Давно он не слышал этот голос. Годы никто так его не называл.  
  
      — Уэйд? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Маска движется, как будто лицо под ней улыбается.  


Fin

 

 


End file.
